Darkness in His Eyes
by CrazyLittleWriter
Summary: What if Edward never met Bella? What if he thought he wasn't good enough for her? What would he be thinking as he said his silent goodbyes to her? Just a little one-shot in Edward's point of view. Set in Twilight after Edward watches Bella sleep.


**Author's Note:**** Okay so here's a descriptive monologue in Edward's point of view. It is set in Twilight, just after he has watched Bella sleep for the first time. This is just a one-shot and is what I think would have happened if Edward had never met Bella again. Of course I'm glad that he did or we wouldn't have the whole Twilight saga!**

**Stephenie Meyer owners the characters, I'm just borrowing them!**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the delicate girl tiptoe along the damp forest floor as she made her way home. I longed to introduce myself and get to know this extraordinary creature better. In the depths of her eyes, which were the colour of chocolate, there was an evident sadness and I wished to know what had caused it. Bella made her way onto the dimly-lit street when she carelessly tripped and scrunched her eyes up as she awaited the impact of the cold, hard concrete. _No!_ Worry seared through my veins as I positioned my body to jump out and catch her slender form. I froze, however, as another figure suddenly emerged and grabbed her wrist. I had been mesmerized by the presence of the girl so close to me that I had not even realised that there was another human being prowling the streets this chilly evening.

Her rescuer, knight in shining armour, wrapped his muscular arm around her shoulders and cradled her into his chest. An unknown emotion crashed over me like a tidal wave as I sunk back into the welcoming shadows of the deep woods. Jealousy. Yes, that is what a mere boy and enchanting girl had caused me to feel for the first time in my life. How dare he touch _my _Bella – he barely knew her – a stranger. Wait, she wasn't mine and I didn't even know her name. But my heart had claimed her as mine even though my head thought better of it. How had this happened? Just a few days a go my days were black and white, regimented and never changing when all of a sudden an explosion had taken place slap bang in the middle and brought bright colours into my life in the form of a naïve human girl - like a rainbow lighting up a murky winter's sky. Maybe we were meant to be together, after all, the first time I had set eyes on the heartbreakingly beautiful girl I felt a connection between us, even though she didn't know I was there. Each time I was close to her I felt my heart piece together again and it felt whole again. I hadn't felt like this for a long time and it was as though the girl was radiating love and fixing me – knowing just what jigsaw pieces fitted together.

My mind and heart had a silent conversation, battling with what was best. _ It wouldn't be so bad to just to introduce myself, see whether she really is as perfect for me as she seems. No, she deserves better that a selfish creature like me. _ I was so caught up in my thoughts that it was a shock when I looked back at Bella now steady on her feet and was momentarily confused before the realisation dawned on me: they were together. A couple. It was obvious by seeing how comfortable she was being held in his arms and the love in his emerald eyes. The pain shot through and my newly mended heart was ripped apart again in that single moment. _See, it's just not meant to be _my mind stated. But I was drawn to her, like there was a gravitational force between us and I was the only one who felt it. I dragged my pained eyes from her and instructed my feet to move further into the shadows, defying gravity and my heart.

I stole one last look at Bella - who could never be mine and was shocked by what I saw – tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks as she strained against his iron-grip hold. A flicker of hope burned in me and for the second time this evening I crouched down and my muscles tensed as I prepared to save the damsel in distress. I was just about to spring out when memories from the past came flooding into view, clouding my vision. My mind was yet again reminding me of why I couldn't reveal myself to her – not ever. This knowledge made my shoulders sag, the sadness weighing them down. She roughly shoved his wide chest managing to push him back a little, loosening his hold on her upper arms. Bella took advantage of the slight weakness and tore down the empty street leaving the boy standing dumfounded and staring in the direction she was headed. The last part of my heart ripped itself away from body and flew to her. Even though she would never meet me, she gained everything I could have given her: my heart and for that I would be eternally grateful. She had fulfilled my life in ways no one else could in a matter of weeks without even knowing it and although it saddened me that we could never be together, I knew that she had left me a better person.

I took one last look at the angel bolting along the road, and burnt her appearance into my memory before I headed into the shelter of the forest once again. As I trudged along the rutted path I was caught off guard by my reflection shining up at me from a rippling puddle. My eyes no longer showed a haunted look but a peaceful glow that she had given to me, her present to me. I had given my heart to her and in return had received an everlasting happiness. "_Thank you,"_ I whispered into the silent darkness and a small smile crept onto my lips.


End file.
